


sleeping over<3

by Maleclover96



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleclover96/pseuds/Maleclover96
Summary: Magnus sleeps over with Alec in the institute and gets a very good morning wake up.... And Maryse gets to meat a angry Alec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work and it was fun to write. I'm sorry if a spelled wrong in any part. Pls comment and tell me what you thought about it. Cassandra Clare owns the characters.

Maryse walked in to Alecs room to tell him that he was late to a early morning meeting with her to discuss a new mission, but instead of seeing her son doing paperwork. She saw him riding a man. Her oldest son that was supposed to be straight and carry on the Lightwood name was riding a man and not any man but the high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus fucking Bane.  
Magnus and Alec Was so lost in the moment didn't notice her until she started swearing and crying. Alec so close that i he actually got mad when Magnus stopped moving and he started riding him faster and harder. It only took a few more seconds and they both came. 

maryse that was frozen at the door ran out when she heard the sounds her son was making when he came just ran out from the room and in to the institute living room and fell down on the black leather couch. If you saw the face she was making and how much she was crying would swear that someone she loved died, But no she just couldn't believe that her she just saw her son the leader of New York institute was riding a warlock a fucking disgusting warlock and if that wasn't enough it had to be Magnus Bane of all the warlocks in New York her son choice the one she hated the most. She remembered how Alec screamed that warlocks name when he came like if it was the most beautiful thing in the world how how he trow his head back when it became to much. "Enough" Maryse shouted while hitting the coffee table that was full of Izzys fashion magazines. She just couldn't take it any more she felt betrayed, angry, hurt and sad all at ones so just started crying again. 

"Darling That was magnificent" Magnus said still having some trouble breathing. His heart was racing so fast it felt like had just ran a marathon. After a few minutes of just breathing and just holding his boyfriend that had collapsed on his chest he remembered that Alec's mother came in to the room while they were making love like he liked to call it because saying fucking was just not enough to describe what they just did. Magnus pushed Alec pf his chest carefully not to hurt the boy if he was sore. "Alexander darling did you see your mother standing in the doorway or was that just me" Magnus asked while he was stroking hair back from his face so he could look in those beautiful blue eyes.

Alec that was still high from his orgasm stared in to his boyfriends cat eyes with a blank expression to think back to what exactly happened before he came. Alec leaned forward and hid his face in Magnus neck and said a shaky yes. 

Magnus held his boyfriend close and started rubbing his back when he felt Alecs tears on his neck to calm the boy down. Alec stopped crying after awhile but he didn't move away from his spot. "Darling it could have been worse" Magnus said to calm him down. "It could have been your whole family" Magnus whispered with an amused voice.

Alec laughed a little when Magnus said that because he could see Jaces face if he had walked in on them. "shut up" Alec said trying to stop laughing. He was so happy that he had found Magnus because if this had happened with someone else he was sure he would lock himself in his room and never come out. 

He kissed Magnus neck and leaned up to kiss his lips. The kiss that was meant to be a quick kiss turned in to a hungry and passion full kiss that would make Alec blush if he could see it. Alec claimed back on to Magnus lap and started grinding against his boyfriend desperate for the friction. feeling that he is getting hard again. 

"Already for a rematch i see" Magnus said when they came up for air. It was in that moment that both there stomachs started making sounds to the the warlock and shadowhunter that they needed food.

"Maybe after we get some food, if you are a good boy for daddy" Alec said with a wink and climbed down from the warlock to get dressed. 

Magnus And Alec walked downstairs holding hands and laughing. When they were passing by the living room the saw Maryes sitting on the leather couch with her head in her hands. 

"Mother what is it, you know that i'm gay and that i'm dating Magnus. Why the hell are you crying" Alec said feeling tired that his parents always ignoring that he is gay.

"The problem Alexander is that you let that thing take advantage of you in our home" She shouted while poking Magnus on the chest so hard that feel back a little. How can someone so mean and close minded person give birth to a person so perfect in every way magnus thought while listened to Maryse talk. 

Alces blood boiled in his body when his mother said that thing to Magnus like if he wasn't even worthy of being a person. He took Maryse hand and shoufed it too her chest hard. "Mother he has a name and he is my boyfriend whatever you like it or not and i have been happier in my life, and for your record i'm the head of this institute and i can do whatever i want in here" Alec said. "speaking of me being the institute remember that i diced who stays in here so if you ever say or do anything to my boyfriend i will not hesitate to kick you out" He said dragging a shocked warlock. 

When they walked in to the kitchen Magnus let go of Alecs hand so he could turn the boy around so he was facing him. " I'm so sorry darling i forgot that the spell i put up doesn't last to the morning and i wasn't expecting for you to wake me up like you did" Magnus said hugging his boyfriend to show that he was sorry and that he was there for him.

Alec hugged him back. " No mags I'm sorry I thought she would stopped with her homophobic comments but I guess I was wrong I'm sorry baby" Alec said and kissed him.

"Darling can we go back to bed i can magic something to eat for us, i just want to go back to our little world and cuddle" Magnus asked with his best puppy eyes because he know that Alec doesn't like when he magic up food that he didn't pay for.

Alec really did try to resist but if you could see Magnus puppy look you would let him kill you if he asked you that. And dammit he loved those cat eyes so much. " Okey baby but just this time, I Love you Magnus Bane" Alec said and kissed his boyfriend again. This kiss was different it was with allot more love and it lasted longer. 

Magnus looked up in to his boyfriends eyes and tried to remember what he did to deserve him. "I love you to Alexander Gideon Lightwood" he said when Alec stopped kissing him. God if this is a dream please don't wake me up because it is the best dream i will ever have and if it's not please let him live forever because i really don't think i can ever let him go. He thought and felt how happy he was. Magnus didn't noticed he was staring until he saw that Alec was waving his hand in front of him. " Hey are you okey" Alec asked when he saw that Magnus was getting back to his normal self.   
"Yeah darling I'm perfect just thinking a little" Magnus answered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on i think we have a cold bed calling our name" He said and started dragging Alec just like he had done before. "I love you more by the way" Magnus said when they reached Alec bedroom. 

Alec laughed a little and picked up the warlock to give him a kiss without having to look down. " No i love you more than the moon loves the stars and more than the earth needs the sun to survive" Alec said and put down the warlock on the bed and climbed up on to the warlocks lap.

THE END!!!


End file.
